You Are My Future
by aicchan
Summary: "Aku tak mau kita terpencar, aku tak mau suatu saat nanti kita saling melupakan. Aku tak mau… dilupakan." - Untuk Challenge Sci-Fi dari Ambudaff - ENJOY


_There are no other reasons I've fallen for you. It's happen just because of you._

_._

Suara keramaian lalu lintas membangunkan Duo dari tidurnya. Begitu nyenyaknya, dia enggan membuka mata meski seluruh inderanya yang lain sudah kembali berfungsi.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Telinga Duo menangkan sebuah suara yang lembut ada di dekatnya, tapi kantuk masih terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan.

"Hei…"

Kini terasa sebuah belaian lembut di kepalanya.

"Duo?"

"Mmm…" hanya gumaman malas yang bisa Duo keluarkan.

"Pemalas. Kau mau sesuatu untuk diminum?"

"Nnn… kopi," Duo merapatkan selimutnya. Dia memaksakan diri untuk membuka mata, tapi segera dia pejamkan lagi karena cahaya yang ada menyilaukan sekali. Dia juga masih belum memproses semua ingatannya dengan baik. Sekali lagi dia membuka mata, membiasakan diri dengan penerangan di ruangan itu.

_Siapa yang bicara tadi? Dimana ini? Ini bukan Peacemillion. Ah… iya… perang sudah berakhir. Tapi Quatre terluka, jadi kami semua pergi ke L-4 agar Quatre bisa mendapat pengobatan. Lalu… aku pergi berbelanja bersama… bersama siapa?_

"Pakai krim atau tidak?"

_Suara itu... oh iya… aku pergi bersama…_

Duo akhirnya bangun sepenuhnya dan duduk, dengan selimut tipis masih menyelimutinya, "Trowa," dia melihat rekannya sesama pilot sedang menuang teh di cangkir. Saat itu Duo juga baru menyadari kalau mereka ada di sebuah kamar hotel. Bagus… apalagi yang terlewat olehnya?

Trowa mendekat pada Duo dan memberikan cangkir berisi kopi panas yang menebar aroma wangi. Duo menerima cangkir itu dalam diam, membuat Trowa jadi merasa curiga, "kau tidak ingat kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Menyecap kopi panasnya, Duo mengangguk, "… kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Trowa melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Hmm… jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu cukup merepotkan," katanya. Dia menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum saat melihat Duo sepertinya ingin menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan selimut, "Kemarin, setelah mengantar Quatre ke rumah sakit…" dia terdiam, "kau ingat bagian itu kan?"

Pemuda berambut panjang yang masih duduk di kasur itu mengangguk.

"Bagus. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot menjelaskannya. Jadi setelah dari Rumah Sakit, kau mengajak, ah tidak, memaksa lebih tepat, aku ke _shopping distric_ di koloni ini. Tapi akhirnya kita malah berakhir di sebuah bar."

Selintas ingatan berkelebat di kepala Duo, meski dia belum bisa mengingat secara jelas.

"Kau mengajakku minum. Aku sudah melarangmu karena kau terluka, tapi kau tetap memaksa. Singkat kata, kau mabuk. Aku membawamu pulang ke hotel tempat kita menginap, tapi saat aku akan pergi, kau menahanku."

Ingatan itu semakin lama semakin jelas dan seketika langsung membuat Duo terasa merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"Kemudian—"

"S-sudah… cukup…" Duo meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja kecil dekat dengan tempat tidur dan merapatkan selimutnya.

"Kau yakin? Setelah ini bagian menariknya baru akan dimulai."

Duo memandang Trowa, masih dengan wajah yang persis seperti kepiting rebus, "tidak perlu. A-aku sudah tahu meski kau tidak mengatakannya."

_Aku pasti mabuk berat. Sampai bisa lupa kalau semalam aku dan Trowa… kami berdua…_

Trowa duduk di sebelah Duo.

Sepasang mata violet Duo memandang sosok Trowa yang tampak tenang. Dia jadi merasa kalau pertanyaan yang akan dia lontarkan ini akan terdengar sangat konyol, tapi dia terlanjur penasaran, "Hei, Trowa… emm… yang semalam itu…" Duo menelan ludah paksa, "siapa… siapa diantara kita yang memulainya?"

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, yang ada hanya keheningan yang terasa canggung, sampai akhirnya Trowa bicara, "Kenapa kau tanya hal seperti itu?"

Duo menunduk, "Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Terdengar suara helaan nafas Trowa, "Apa itu hal yang peting untukmu? Karena bagiku, tak penting siapa yang memulai, karena bagaimanapun kita sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Lagipula…" Trowa memandang Duo yang masih menunduk, "bagiku yang penting… saat ini kau sudah merasa lebih baik. Begitu juga denganku."

Kali ini Duo memandang Trowa, dia ingat bagaimana kemarin dia mulai meracau dalam mabuk parahnya. Dia ingat bagaimana Trowa menenangkannya saat Duo bilang dia merasa kesepian karena setelah ini mereka pasti akan terpencar. Duo tak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Rekan juang sehidup semati di dalam perang yang baru saja usai. Duo ingat kehangatan pelukan Trowa saat dia menangis… dan dia juga ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

"Tak perlu mencari alasan," lanjut Trowa, "bagiku… apa yang terjadi, sudah mengungkapkan semua alasannya. Takut, sedih, sepi… kau dan aku… juga Heero, Wufei… Quatre."

Duo mencengkram selimutnya, "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tetap ingin mencari alasannya. Mungkin karena aku takut? Aku tak mau kita terpencar, aku tak mau suatu saat nanti kita saling melupakan. Aku tak mau… dilupakan."

Jemari Trowa menyentuh rambut panjang Duo yang tergerai, "Tak akan terjadi. Aku… tak akan melupakanmu."

Mau tak mau Duo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Trowa itu, "Ini… kali pertama aku bicara panjang lebar denganmu. Biasanya kau ini kan pelit suara."

"Aku tidak begitu."

"Ya. Bisa disamakan dengan Heero dan Wufei."

"Tidak sama."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Duo. Lalu pemuda itu memandang bias hijau di mata Trowa, "hei… apa… kau suka padaku?"

Trowa berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Hmm… entahlah. Aku tak begitu mengerti diriku sendiri."

Senyum kembali muncul di wajah Duo, "_Well_… itu bukan masalah bagiku… karena aku suka berada di dekatmu."

Sedikit terkejut, Trowa sampai tak sempat bereaksi saat Duo mendekat padanya, namun pada akhirnya Trowa mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mendekap Duo dalam pelukannya saat mereka berbagi satu ciuman yang manis.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**YOU ARE MY FUTURE**

**Gundam Wing © SUNRISE**

**Trowa B./No name – Duo Maxwell**

**T for sho-ai Romance**

**Dipersembahkan untuk Sci-Fi Challenge milik Ambudaff**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Kini hampir enam bulan berlalu sejak malam itu. Duo memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Trowa dan tinggal dengan rombongan sirkus. Sampai sekarang dia masih ingat reaksi teman-temannya saat dia dan Trowa mengumumkan kalau status hubungan mereka sudah naik satu tingkat. Quatre hampir saja membuka jahitan di perutnya karena dia keterusan tertawa terbahak-bahak, wajah Wufei dan Heero juga tak ternilai harganya. Tapi yang jelas, ketiga pilot itu tak tampak ada yang keberatan mendengar berita ini. Mereka semua berharap yang terbaik bagi semuanya, karena kehidupan mereka di masa damai ini baru saja di mulai.

Maka inilah Duo sekarang, menyibukkan diri dengan menjadi pengurus hewan-hewan yang ada di sirkus. Awalnya masih terasa takut, tapi karena Trowa selalu mendampinginya dan mengajarinya, sekarang Duo sudah sama _expert_-nya dengan para staff sirkus lainnya. Selain itu Duo juga menjadi mekanik dadakan kalau ada alat-alat yang rusak. Kata kepala sirkus, keberadaan Duo membuat pengeluaran sirkus jadi berkurang karena mereka tak perlu sering-sering mengganti suku cadang alat yang rusak, karena di tangan Duo, rongsokan pun bisa menjadi alat baru yang berfungsi secara sempurna.

"Aaah~ capek banget…" Duo terkapar di tempat tidur yang ada dalam _caravan_ yang dia bagi bersama Trowa, "Apa-apaan hari ini? Masa iya televisi di tiga mobil rusak semua."

Trowa mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkas yang ada dalam kendaraan yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka itu, "Nasibmu sedang sial saja kalau begitu."

Duo duduk dan menyambar kaleng minuman yang ditawarkan Trowa, "Kau sendiri kenapa terlihat senang begitu sih? Bahagia kalau aku dikerjai orang satu sirkus ini?"

"Bukan begitu," Trowa duduk di sebelah Duo, "aku hanya senang melihatmu sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan nomaden macam ini. Tapi ku rasa, kau itu memang gampang menyesuaikan diri di manapun."

Mendengar itu, Duo tersenyum lebar, "itulah kehebatanku," katanya sambil membuka kaleng di tangannya, "Malam ini, kita makan malam di luar yuk. Ini kan hari terakhir kita di kota ini, tapi kita sama sekali tidak sempat kemana-mana soalnya tiap hari pertunjukannya pasti ramai sekali. Kau mau?"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

Minuman dalam mulut Duo menyembur seketika. Trowa mengusap punggung Duo yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau ini… berhenti bicara dengan wajah datar seperti itu!" Duo mengusap mulutnya.

Trowa mengambil tissue dan mengeringkan bibir Duo, "Jadi… kencan?"

"Kencan. Kalau itu membuatmu senang," Duo menggembungkan pipi dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, tak pernah menang melawan Trowa yang ternyata pandai memanipulasi orang.

Kemudian setelah berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih layak, mereka berdua meninggalkan camp sirkus dan menuju ke kota. Persinggahan mereka kali ini adalah kota yang cukup besar dan seperti tak pernah berhenti beraktivitas mulai pagi mengintip hingga bulan lelah bertahta.

"Di sana sepertinya nyaman," Duo menunjuk sebuah taman di mana ada kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi dan pepohonannya dihias lampu beraneka warna. Duo berjalan di depan Trowa dan dia memilih sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan kolam yang berisi ratusan ikan koi berukuran besar.

"Keren," Duo memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang di kolam itu.

Trowa membiarkan Duo memberi makan ikan dengan panganan yang sudah disediakan di wadah yang ada di tepian kolam. Dia sendiri menyentuh sisi meja dan segala menu dari berbagai warung makan di taman itu muncul di permukaan meja. Trowa menggeser layar dengan jarinya untuk memilih-milih makanan yang bisa mengenyangkan mereka.

"Hei, Duo, kau mau makan apa?"

"Apapun yang tidak pakai brokoli," Duo duduk di tepian kolam dan menebar makanan ikan, "minumnya…"

"Coklat dingin dengan krim. Tidak usah kau ingatkan."

Duo tersenyum lebar.

Trowa pun memesan dua porsi makanan, minuman dan juga camilan yang sekiranya cukup untuk mengisi perut malam ini. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu elektrik dan meletakkannya di sisi meja yang berwarna biru. Trowa memasukkan password miliknya lalu nominal uang yang harus dia bayar untuk makanan yang dia pesan.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Trowa mengeluarkan ponselnya yang seharian tak dia sentuh. Benar saja, ada sederetan e-mail yang tak terbaca dan sembilan puluh persennya dari Quatre. Dia pun mengecek e-mail teratas dan membaca isinya.

"Dari Q-man?" tanya Duo, masih asyik memandangi ikan-ikan yang berebut makanan. "Apa katanya?"

Trowa memberi isyarat supaya Duo duduk di dekatnya. Setelah si pemuda berambut kepang itu berpindah tempat, Trowa meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu mengetuk layarnya dua kali hingga muncul layar proyeksi tiga dimensi di hadapan mereka dan tampaklah wajah Quatre di sana.

_"Trowa, dan kau juga Duo, karena kalian pastinya ada di satu tempat yang sama. Aku ingin minta bantuan kalian. Kalau sudah menerima pesan ini segera hubungi aku ASAP!" _

"Sepertinya penting. Telepon saja dia!" kata Duo.

Lalu Trowa menekan sisi kiri ponselnya dan hubungan _video call_ dengan layar tiga dimensi pun segera tersambung. Mereka tak menunggu lama sampai Quatre menerima panggilan mereka. Segera layar proyeksi itu diisi wajah Quatre yang tampak senang.

_"Hei kalian berdua. Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali. Kemana saja kalian?"_

"_Sorry_, Q-man. Hari ini sobatmu sedang jadi idola sampai penonton tak rela dia turun _ring_ pertunjukan."

Quatre tertawa, _"kalau begitu ada kemungkinan kalian akan menolak tawaranku ini."_

"Memang kau butuh bantuan apa dari kami?" tanya Duo.

Pemuda berambut pirang di seberang sana tampak mengutak-atik sesuatu, _"aku kirimkan data untuk kalian."_

Trowa menyentuh bagian layarnya yang berkedip merah, lalu tampilan proyeksi lain muncul di sebelah proyeksi Quatre. Trowa dan Duo membaca data itu dengan cepat, tak seluruhnya tapi mereka menangkap maksudnya.

"Mars Terraforming?"

Quatre mengangguk, _"Proyek ini sudah dijalankan oleh keluargaku sejak dahulu dan masih tetap berlangsung sampai sekarang. Aku ingin mengambil alih proyek itu dan membangun koloni manusia pertama di sana."_

Bukan pikiran yang gila mengingat kalau sejak ratusan tahun lalu, manusia sudah memetakan seluruh bagian planet merah itu. Pengiriman robot pertama ke planet itu menuai hasil yang sangat memuaskan, Mars memiliki potensi menjadi hunian baru untuk manusia, tapi karena cuaca dan atsmosfir yang benar-benar tidak bersahabat, sampai saat ini belum ada yang berhasil membangun hunian yang layak di planet itu.

_"Aku menemukan blueprint milik ayah tentang sistem yang bisa mensirkulasi udara Mars menjadi atmosfir. Masih terbatas pada bangunan tunggal, tapi kurasa kita bisa mengembangkannya bersama. Heero dan Wufei sudah menyanggupi tawaranku ini, jadi kalau aku boleh memaksa, aku ingin kalian juga ikut. Apalagi Zechs dan Noin sudah ada di orbit Mars dan mengawasi perubahan iklim di sana."_

Trowa dan Duo saling berpandangan, sama_-_sama memikirkan kalau ini adalah tawaran yang sangat menarik.

"Kurasa ada yang sudah bosan menjadi rukang reparasi," Trowa tak bereaksi meski Duo menyikut pingganggnya.

_"Kalian ikut?"_

"Tentu saja!" seru Duo. "Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

_"Masih beberapa minggu lagi. Aku harus memastikan kita punya persediaan pangan yang mencukupi. Juga tempat tinggal sementara yang memadai. Howard sudah mengizinkanku untuk membawa Peacemillion."_

"Bagus! Kalau ada Peacemillion, semua teratasi," kata Duo penuh semangat.

Quatre tersenyum, _"Kalau begitu nanti aku kabari lagi, okay? Bye Trowa, Duo."_

Layar-layar proyeksi di sana pun menghilang meninggalkan ponsel Trowa yang bergeming di meja.

"Setelah ini kita harus bicara dengan Catherine dan _ringmaster_. Kurasa kita akan kena ceramah legendaris dari mereka." Trowa menyimpan lagi ponselnya, "siapkan saja telingamu."

Duo tertawa, "tenang saja! Selama kita diam dan jadi anak manis yang mendengarkan dengan baik, mereka tidak akan terlalu keras pada kita."

Tak lama, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka menikmati santapan itu dengan memandang lalu lalang orang di taman itu. Tawa riang anak-anak kecil yang berlarian, para remaja yang berkumpul bersama teman, para orang dewasa yang saling berabat tangan, menyapa yang mereka kenal.

Bayang-bayang kelam peperangan sudah terhapus dari wajah mereka.

"Hari yang menyenangkan, ya?" Duo menghabiskan sisa makanan di piringnya dan beralih pada minuman favoritnya sepanjang masa. "Setelah ini kita ke mana?"

"Entah. Kau mau ke mana?"

_"Game center?"_

"Untuk apa?"

"Menghilangkan bosan saja."

"_Game center_ kalau begitu," Trowa meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong.

Akhirnya mereka meninggalkan taman yang menyenangkan itu dan berniat menghabiskan sisa malam dengan bersenang-senang.

.

.

Sebulan setelahnya, Trowa juga Duo sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan sirkus. Tentu saja setelah menerima omelan entah seberapa panjang dari kakak perempuan Trowa dan juga pimpinan kelompok sirkus ini. Tapi toh kedua orang itu memberi izin karena kepergian dua anak muda itu juga demi kepentingan umat manusia. Catherine mengantar sampai ke bandara dan sekali lagi mengingatkan agar Trowa juga Duo menjaga diri, jangan lupa makan, jangan terlalu banyak bergadang dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Duo hanya tersenyum maklum pada kecemasan Catherine yang seperti itu.

"Catherine itu terlalu memanjakanmu, Trowa. Sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa kalau kau ini salah satu pilot Gundam yang ditakuti semasa perang dulu," Duo duduk di samping jendela. Memandang bandara yang sepertinya tak pernah sepi. Di masa damai dan tenang seperti ini, perjalanan dari satu koloni ke koloni lain sama mudahnya dengan perjalanan ke luar kota biasa.

Duo memakai 2 _gadget _serupa _ear plug_ dan menekan tombol kecil di sana, kemudian muncullah layar tembus pandang tepat di depan matanya, membentuk sebuah kacamata digital.

"Penerbangannya butuh waktu lama, kan? Aku mau nonton dulu."

"Film apa?"

"Horor."

Trowa tersenyum geli, "Kau ini serius penasaran sama dunia supernatural seperti itu?"

Mendengar itu, Duo tampak tersinggung, "Tapi memang ada banyak kejadian yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, kan? Jangan remehkan hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau lihat!"

Tak menanggapi keseriusan Duo pada hal-hal di luar nalar itu, Trowa merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah novel. Sepraktis apapun buku elektronik, Trowa lebih suka membaca novel fisik seperti ini. Entah kenapa, ada sensasi tersendiri membaca dengan menyentuh lembaran-lembaran kertas dan mencium aroma tinta cetak di sana.

Karena penerbangan ke koloni tujuan mereka memakan waktu sampai lima belas jam, satu film berdurasi tiga jam tak cukup membuat kebosanan Duo hilang. Pemuda berambut kepang panjang itu sudah coba meminjam noveel Trowa, tapi baru dua halaman, dia sudah menyerah. Akhirnya Duo memutuskan untuk bermain _game online_ saja. Lepas dari peperangan, Duo menemukan dirinya menikmati bermain _game online_ di mana dia bisa menjelajahi dunia buatan dan merasakan 'peperangan' yang berbeda dari apa yang dia alami di dunia nyata. Instingnya sebagai seorang prajurit kadang masih sering muncul di permukaan. Daripada Duo mengangkat senjata sungguhan, lebih baik dia lampiaskan ke dalam _game_, dimana dia bisa mengamuk sepuasnya tanpa menghilangkan satu nyawapun.

"Ah! Ada Wufei," Duo menggerakkan jarinya seolah menekan sebuah tombol meski tak terlihat oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Sama seperti Duo, Wufei juga sering terlihat aktif dalam game semacam ini, walau yang jadi pertanyaan,bagaimana pemuda Asia itu masih punya waktu untuk bermain di tengah tugasnya sebagai salah satu anggota Preventer, satu-satunya badan militer yang diakui oleh pemerintahan dunia.

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya dia muncul kalau sudah lewat tengah malam."

"Kau pikir dia itu sebangsa setan atau bagaimana? Lagipula di tempat Wufei kan sekarang memang sudah lewat tengah malam." Duo sibuk sendiri dengan keyboard yang hanya bisa dia lihat dari 'kacamata'nya. "Aku main dulu ya?!"

"Jangan lupa nyalakan _timer_-mu. Kalau keterusan aku tega meninggalkanmu di pesawat."

Tak ada jawaban dari Duo. Pemuda itu sudah memejamkan mata dan duduk bersandar dengan rileks, pertanda dia sudah memulai _game_-nya.

Trowa hanya pernah sekali mencoba bermain game online yang memiliki sistem di mana para pemain akan memasuki dunia digital secara sadar dan menjalankan 'peran' mereka di sana. Sistem permainan dibuat senyata mungkin sampai pemain juga bisa merasakan suasana di dalam game seperti angin, panas, dingin, suara, bau. Bahkan efek pertempuran melawan monster pun dibuat sedetail mungkin. Menarik, tapi karena dasarnya Trowa bukan penikmat permainan seperti itu, dia tak begitu sering bermain. Kadang pun main hanya karena diseret paksa oleh Duo yang sepertinya kini sudah punya teman di seluruh belahan bumi dan juga di setiap koloni. Terima kasih pada sifat pemuda itu yang dasarnya memang mudah bergaul.

.

Penerbangan panjang itu pun berakhir. Trowa dan Duo mengantri di barisan penumpang yang rapi menunggu giliran di depan pintu keluar. Setelahnya mereka masuk ke dalam kereta listrik yang tiap gerbong hanya berkapasitas dua puluh orang. Angkutan yang nyaman sampai ke bangunan utama bandara.

Masing-masing dari Trowa dan Duo menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka yang tak mungkin dipalsu karena sudah termasuk kartu khusus dengan keamanan setingkat petinggi Preventer. Setelahnya mereka mengikuti arus menuju ke luar bandara dan di depan sana mereka melihat Quatre bersama dua pengawalnya di depan sebuah mobil hitam mewah.

"Penerbangan yang menyenangkan, kurasa?" Quatre tersenyum melihat Duo yang terus menguap.

"Salahmu sendiri bermain game selama itu," Trowa membiarkan salah satu pengawal Quatre mengambil tas miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi.

Mereka semua masuk ke bagian mobil berbadan panjang dan disuguhi interiur yang terkesan klasik dan sangat mewah. Tak diragukan, ini adalah kendaraan yang pantas untuk seorang milyuner muda seperti Quatre yang di usia belia berhasil membangkitkan kembali bisnis keluarganya yang sempat terpuruk di masa perang.

"Lalu rencana berangkat ke Mars bagaimana?" tanya Trowa, membiarkan Duo menguap dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Segera saja Duo lelap dan tak terganggu dengan pembicaraan di dekatnya.

"Semua sudah beres, tinggal tunggu Heero dan Wufei saja. Mr. Howard juga sudah menyiapkan Peacemillion agar bisa kita gunakan selama misi ke Mars." Quatre memandang ke luar jendela, "Rashid juga sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu ke sana bersama pasukan maguanac untuk mengurus bahan-bahan mentah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal pertama manusia di Mars. Kuharap semua berjalan lancar."

Pandangan Quatre kemudian teralih pada Duo yang benar-benar pulas. Pemuda berdarah Arab itu tersenyum, "Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat saja, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa gunanya hidup enam bulan bersama kalau hubungan tidak semakin erat."

Quatre tertawa pelan, "Kau benar." Ada jeda sejenak yang diisi oleh pemberitahuan supir kalau mereka akan seera tiba di kediaman keluarga Winner. Kemudian Quatre kembali bicara, "Aku masih ingat waktu kali pertama kalian mengumumkan kalau kalian resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku juga masih ingat benar wajah Heero dan Wufei saat itu," Quatre tersenyum geli. "Aku senang kalian segera jujur pada kami, karena biasanya yang memiliki hubungan seperti kalian pasti memilih untuk merahasiakannya."

Trowa melirik wajah tidur Duo yang sangat dia suka, "Untuk apa berbohong. Kita sudah melewati pahitnya peperangan bersama. Aku yakin masalah seperti ini tak akan membuat ikatan kita rusak."

Mendengar itu, Quatre mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau memendam rasa pada Duo."

"Aku sendiri tidak sadar."

Quatre menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau satu-satunya yang tahu kalau hubungan khususku dan Duo dimulai karena 'kecelakaan', sebenarnya saat itulah aku baru menyadari kalau sejak dulu, aku terus memperhatikannya." Trowa membenahi posisi tidur Duo yang rasanya makin tak nyaman. "Aku tak akan pernah lupa senyum Duo saat dia bilang dia tak marah apalagi dendam padaku yang telah menghancurkan Deathscythe. Aku lihat jelas sorot matanya yang begitu sedih, tapi dia tetap tersenyum."

Saat itulah aku tahu kalau dia tipe yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya jauh di dalam hati dan menjadikan senyumnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi diri. Sejak saat itulah tanpa sadar aku selalu mengikuti gerak geriknya. Semakin lama aku semakin menyadari kalau Duo adalah orang yang sangat takut akan kesepian. Karena itu dia begitu ceria, mengakrabkan diri dengan setiap orang yang dia temui. Agar tak ada yang melupakannya, agar keberadaan dirinya tak menghilang dari ingatan."

Melihat wajah Trowa yang berubah menjadi lebih lembut, Quatre tersenyum. Dia senang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya bahagia dan tulus dia berharap agar hubungan Trowa dan Duo tak akan terputus oleh apapun.

.

.

Empat hari setelahnya Wufei dan Heero datang. Keduanya masih mengenakan seragam Preventer. Dari lima pilot Gundam, hanya dua orang itu yang tetap berkutat dengan senjata walau misi Heero lebih banyak berperan sebagai _bodyguard_ untuk Relena Peacecraft yang mengabdikan diri sebagai politisi termuda dalam sejarah bumi dan koloni. Darah Peacecraft dan bakat alaminya dalam diplomasi membuat gadis belia itu dengan cepat mendapat respek dari para seniornya. Saat ini karirnya tengah menanjak dan dia menjadi simbol perdamaian dunia. Sebuah beban yang berat untuk remaja seusianya, tapi tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Relena.

Etelah kedatangan Heero dan Wufei, lima mantan pilot Gundam itu pun berkumpul di ruang rapat yang ada di kediaman Quatre. Di meja panjang yang ada di sana muncullah proyeksi peta angkasa yang keakuratannya mencapai sembilan puluh sembilan persen.

Di sana mereka mempelajari lagi tentang planet merah yang sejak dulu menjadi incaran sebagai planet kedua untuk hunian manusia. Memang dari permukaan tampak mustahil, tapi kalau sistem milik Quatre yang bisa mensirkulasi atmosfir dari udara Mars benar bisa bekerja, tentu saja kehidupan akan bisa dimulai di planet itu.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak data baru yang masuk ke dalam otak mereka, mulai dari kondisi tanah terbaru, kecepatan angin, sinar matahari yang sampai ke permukaan Mars, juga lokasi yang sekiranya tepat untuk mendirikan bangunan pertama di tanah merah itu.

Perencanaan seperti ini tak akan selesai dalam satu dua hari saja, mereka juga terus berhubungan dengan tim yang sudah ada di orbit Mars. Mereka tak melewatkan detail sekecil apapun agar misi yang mereka bawa ke Mars mendapat hasil seperti harapan.

Hari demi hari mereka habiskan untuk meneliti lagi perencanaan mereka sampai hari keberangkatan akhirnya ditentukan. Besok.

Duo duduk di beranda kamar dan memandang ke langit koloni yang berisi awan imitasi mengambang tenang, menyamarkan bagian kota di sisi lain koloni.

"Malam begini apa yang kau lamunkan."

Mencium aroma coklat panas, Duo menoleh dan tersenyum pada trowa yang menyodorkan segelas minuman favoritnya. Duo menerima gelas itu dan kembali memandang ke atas, "Hanya tidak sabar untuk berangkat ke Mars besok."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," Trowa duduk di sebelah Duo, "menurutmu, apa misi ini akan sukses?"

"Tentu saja!" kata Duo seyakinnya,"Quatre sudah memikirkan semua dari titik nol. Perincian dan perhitungan juga sudah sempurna. Kita pasti bisa membangun hunian pertama di sana."

Trowa tersenyum samar, "Tapi tugas berat ada padamu yang diserahi tanggung jawab untuk mengatur sistem kendali udaranya."

Itu membuat wajah Duo jadi sedikit tegang, "Kurasa… kurasa aku bisa. Aku sudah sering mengutak-atik sistem di Peacemillion yang kurang lebih punya sistem pengendalian udara yang sama. Hanya saja untuk membuat 'filter' udara Mars menjadi atmosfir yang bisa dihirup manusia… kurasa butuh waktu lama."

"Perlahan saja, Ini bukan misi dengan deadline mengikat. Aku tahu kau bisa. Main game tiga hari saja kau sudah mencapai level tertinggi, kan? Itu tandanya daya konsentrasimu kuat, kalau kau niat."

"Apa maksudmu kalau aku niat?!" Duo meninju pundak Trowa meski membuat sedikit coklatnya tumpah membasahi celana jeansnya, "aku selalu niat kok pada apa yang aku lakukan," protes Duo berubah menjadi gerutuan tidak jelas.

Mendengar racauan Duo yang persis seperti orang mabuk, Trowa menghadapkan wajah Duo padanya dan langsung membungkam pemuda berkepang itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Singkat, tapi cukup untuk membuat Duo diam seketika.

Trowa harus menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Dia memang selalu tahu Duo bukan tipe yang bisa bermesraan dengan gamblang, itu jugalah yang mendorong Trowa untuk menggoda pujaan hatinya.

"Hari sudah larut. Habiskan coklatmu dan pergilah tidur!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

Kali ini Trowa langsung berdiri sebelum badannya kuyub tersiram coklat di gelas yang dibawa Duo. Sekarang dia tak bisa menahan senyum merekah di wajahnya melihat wajah kesal Duo, "Yang cepat marah seperti itu hanya anak kecil."

"Trowa!" sebelum berdiri, Duo masih sempat meneguk sisa coklat yang selamat di dalam gelasnya sebelum mengejar Trowa yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menerjang pemuda jangkung itu hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di tempat tidur berukuran besar di kamar itu.

Secara otomatis lampu di kamar itu manjadi gelap dan muncullah proyeksi langit malam yang biasa terlihat dari bumi dengan jutaan bintang menghiasi.

Itu membuat Duo lupa akan kesalnya dan berbaring di sebelah Trowa, memandang proyeksi tiga dimensi itu yang membuat mereka seakan melayang di angkasa.

"Apa di langit Mars nanti kita bisa melihat yang seperti ini?" tanya Duo.

"Dengan dua bulan."

"Benar juga. Pasti langit Mars juga akan semenarik ini, ya?"

"Banyak misteri yang belum terpecahkan," Trowa akhirnya berpindah posisi dan sekalian berbaring nyaman dengan bantal empuk menyangga kepalanya. Dia membiarkan Duo berbaring rapat di sebelahnya. "Masa depan masih panjang, masih banyak yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Ada yang aku tahu pasti," Duo memandang Trowa, "di sana nanti, ada aku, kau, dan juga yang lain."

"Kau ternyata bisa bermulut manis juga."

"Tertular kau, kan?!" Duo beranjak duduk, memandang Trowa yang masih berbaring dan memandang gugusan bintang. Lalu pemuda itu rebahan lagi, kali ini menjadikan badan Trowa sebagai alas kepalanya.

Keheningan menemani mereka berdua, menghantarkan nyaman berujung kantuk yang menggoda. Duo meguap dan dengan nyaman menjadikan Trowa sebagai bantal dan gulingnya. Trowa tentu saja tak keberatan, dia merengkuh pemuda berambut panjang itu dalam pelukannya, saling menikmati kehangatan yang ada.

Walau apa yang menunggu nanti, mereka tahu mereka akan bisa menghadapinya. Bagi Trowa sendiri, keganasan yang mungkin mereka temukan di Mars tak akan lebih ganas dari kekejaman perang.

Di masa depan… ada harapan.

Harapan bahwa manusia tak akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama dan menimbulkan kerugian di pihak sendiri. Semoga misi yang mereka bawa kali ini, adalah misi pembuka untuk kehidupan baru yang lebih baik lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

DISELESAIKAN DENGAN WAKTU YANG SANGAT MEFEEET! #terbang

Oke, ini fic bacanya g pake mikir, g pake pusing aka. lempeeeeeeng aja kaya' kereta peluru.

Makasih buat Ghee yang senantiasa menyemangati saya di detik-detik terakhir deadline XD Semoga dirimu juga bisa publish tepat waktu #peluk

Semoga berkenan dan mohon masukan dan kritiknya. Sangkyuuuuuuuu~


End file.
